


Stash

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo test runs some gear on Fíli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stash

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Bilbo rides a tied-up!Fili, very very slowly. Until the prince is covered in sweat and at the edge of how much he wants to come” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20625919#t20625919).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Bilbo’s never felt so _good_ in his life. He had his own toys in Bag End, of course, but those were private and just _toys_ , and Fíli’s a living, breathing, _dwarf_ , so thick and hot inside him that he knows he’s going to burst. He’s already spilled himself once all over Fíli’s chest, and the mess is still there, sticky as he ruts against it, some mixed in the lube they’re using for round two. Fíli occasionally struggles, tries to buck his hips up into Bilbo’s eager ass, but all it does is make the bed creak and Bilbo moan and fuck himself _harder_ —he’s got all the control. 

They’re in a small guest room off the main chamber, tucked away from everyone else and candlelit, a hoard of treasure strung about the corner—things Bilbo still has to _test_ , because some things are better than gold, but he can’t drag it all back to the Shire. Assuming he can ever tear himself away from his beloved dwarves to do so, anyway. More likely, he’ll just stay here, trying out every single forgotten trinket on his darling prince, and Fíli moans like he _loves_ it. 

He mumbles, “ _Bilbo_ ,” thick and hoarse. Bilbo leans his forehead against Fíli’s, burning hot, made an even height from the way he’s riding Fíli’s lap. Fíli’s sitting on the bed but awkwardly—his legs are pried apart, knees fixed with a metal bar that holds them open, ankles drawn back and chained together with his wrists. But Bilbo can’t _see_ any of that, too short to loom over Fíli’s shoulder as he is, so he clamped a golden collar around Fíli’s neck, just to be able to appreciate the fine craftsmanship beneath Fíli’s sunshine yellow hair. 

He kisses Fíli, when he can, but mostly he’s breathless, bouncing up and down as he is, straining his thighs. He’s got his fingers laced in Fíli’s hair, his cock bouncing hard against Fíli’s stomach, the both of them stripped down to nothing but necklaces and bracelets of gleaming gems that press hard between their flushed skin. Bilbo adores the way Fíli kisses him, ravenous and wet, so much _tongue_ , so messy and crude and _Dwarven_ and just what Bilbo’s always needed. But maybe the best part of all is that Fíli has to _last_. There’s a thick golden ring wrapped around the base of his cock, and Bilbo can feel it every time he throws all his weight down, feel the way it squeezes at Fíli’s poor dick and holds him back. Fíli’s whole body is covered in sweat, and he goes from squirming to shaking to trembling, his hair and even a bit of his mustache slicked to his face in places. He’s so, so _pretty_ , and Bilbo kisses him hard and growls, “Love you, Fíli, love you so much...”

Fíli loves him too and whimpers it, moans and tries to speak, but can’t get a word in around Bilbo’s eager kisses. As soon as Bilbo gives him the room, Fíli begs, “Bilbo, _please_ , let me _come_...”

But he looks so _good_ , and Bilbo would rather force this to last forever. Or as long as he can. He’s close himself, because Fíli’s the most handsome thing he’s ever seen and Fíli smells raw and debauched and he’s so virile and fun and delicious that he’ll probably let Bilbo do this again and again. Bilbo nuzzles into his face, pets his beard and scatters him in kisses, cuddles and rides him and clenches around the thick shaft to make him _moan_. Bilbo gets close, so _close_ , clutches onto Fíli’s hair and comes with a cry, maybe Fíli’s name. 

He splatters Fíli’s chest. It’s an impressive round even on his second go, maybe because he spent so many years being too _proper_ to do this enough. It was never like _this_. He used to think his friendship with the dwarves made all the hardship worth it, and he’d come on the quest again in a heartbeat, but then _the crowned prince of Erebor_ started smiling at him too much and now _how’s he ever supposed to leave?_

He slumps against Fíli, dizzy and happy and comfy, like hobbits are wont to be after sex, and it’s hard not to fall asleep like this. He has to gather himself, pull back, sigh over not having the energy for a third round, and kiss Fíli’s open lips. Fíli whines, tears in his eyes, “Bilbo, Bilbo, _please_...”

With the haze of sex gone, Bilbo feels vaguely cruel for keeping it on so long, even though he knows his dwarf doesn’t mind a bit of rough play. He sits up all the same, lube leaking out, Fíli’s cock popping free and Bilbo gasping at it, at being empty again, stretched wide but working down. He settles gingerly back, sprawling out on the mattress on his side to give his rear a break, and he hovers over Fíli’s cock. 

He clicks the neat little mechanism that springs the ring open, and Fíli’s hips jerk forward, his gorgeous voice twisted around a scream. Bilbo points the cock at his mouth and gives it one pump: Fíli’s reward for being so good to him. 

Fíli comes at once, crying out and tossing back, hips jerking forward to pump jet after jet across Bilbo’s waiting face, mostly along his tongue. He closes his eyes and leans up to lick at Fíli’s cock, milking it out and swallowing what he can, letting the rest paint him and knowing how happy the sight will make his lover. Fíli comes nearly as much as Bilbo, scream lingering the whole way. 

When he’s done, and Bilbo dares to open his eyes, Fíli’s slouched forward and panting harder than ever, still bound but so, _so hot._ Bilbo makes a mewling sound and his cock twitches, but he doesn’t get any harder, not even for Fíli—his rear couldn’t take it. He wipes off his face in the sheets, knowing they’ll have to thoroughly clean this room later, and then he sets to unclasping Fíli’s bonds. 

First the bar, then the handcuffs and anklets, but not the collar, not yet. When Fíli’s free, he sways, falling tiredly down, and Bilbo lies beside him, stroking his arms and hoping he’s alright. Finally, Fíli mutters, “This is all a keeper.”

Bilbo laughs, “Definitely,” and doesn’t even scold Fíli when he kicks the bonds aside. Directly after sex, for at least an hour or so, is the one time Bilbo can’t be bothered to be fussy. He’ll clean those up later, clean up everything. For now he just snuggles up to Fíli, strokes his gold collar and murmurs, “You are too.”

Fíli’s equally cheesy and just grins, hugging Bilbo until they both totter off to sleep.


End file.
